Dreaming With Demons
by Misu Niiroke
Summary: Kagome is all grownup and off to college. But, she never fell into the well at 15. She's never met Inuyasha. But who is this strange man in her dreams? And why does it feel so real to her? Pairings InuKag, with a little MirSan RinSess
1. Dreams

AN: This story isn't exactly an AU, per say, but it does stray from the normal settings of the original story by Rumiko. In this case, the story takes place in modern day Japan, with the rest taking place in an alternate "realm" (i.e. the Feudal Era, though this is never openly stated). Basically,Kagome has never gone to the Fuedal Era, and she's never met Inuyasha (and vice versa).The characters are from Inuyasha, and of course, I own none of them. Thanks and enjoy!

**-1-**

**Dreams**

_The sky is so clear in my dream world. It's always so blue and bright. The clouds float past in large white masses, their wispy forms looking very much like whipped cream. I reach out to them as I lay on my back in the field, as if to touch their softness. _

_A voice calls out to me. I sit up and look toward the source of the call. As I gaze across the tall, green grass, I see him._

_He has on the same vibrant jacket and pants from before. His hair is the same odd color as well, bright white and grey, with sudden bursts of silver in the sun. It streams behind him in the breeze, making him look even more mysterious and beautiful. I stand up to meet him, and as he nears me, I can make out his features. The same eyes, the color of golden honey._

_He smiles, revealing his perfect white teeth. "You've come back."_

_I nod, smiling as well. "It is so peaceful here." I say._

_His eyes grow distant, and the clouds suddenly become thicker, swarming like a mass of locusts.. "Yes…." He murmurs, his tone low and ominous. Thunder rolls across the sky, growing louder as it comes closer. I can see the darkness spreading across the horizon. My heart beats wildly with fear. What is happening?_

"_You don't understand," he continues, looking out over the valley that had once been bathed in light, an almost sad look in his eyes, "It won't last." _

_As he says this a streak of lightning strikes hard behind him, casting a strange light across his face. Where a calm, handsome boy had once stood, he was transformed into a snarling beast, with long pointed teeth and wickedly evil eyes. He raises a hand to reveal five deadly claws, ready to strike me down. _

_I scream, "Don't!" _

_His eyes grow wide, as if he's just been caught doing something wrong. His eyes swivel toward me and find my own. For a tiny moment, I see an emotion in his eyes, so strong and powerful, that I feel my heart break at the sight of it. _

"_Please…" I whisper, hoping to calm him. _

_It doesn't work. His eyes flash in the sudden storm, and I can see they have become the same blood color as before. He snarls with a sinister grin on his lips._

"_Stupid wench." He growls, and brings his claw down with a mighty swipe. I close my eyes and brace myself for the pain…_

"No!"

My eyes fly open. I see my white ceiling swim into view, and I give a shuddering sigh. I'm in my room. I'm safe. It was only a dream. I sit up, letting the covers fall from my sweat-drenched body.

Why? Why do I keep having these strange dreams? It's the same place every time. Those grassy hills, that wide open valley, with the tall mountains in the distance. And him…I've never met him before. I always feel so happy and calm when I see him, like I know him better than anyone. But this time...something was wrong. He...changed...

Who is he?

I shake my head, hoping to get rid myself of the images from my dream.

I glance at the clock on my bed. It reads half past three. I sigh. Tomorrow I have to wake up and pack my things for Moriki Academy.Moriki is a private academy for girls. I was surprised when my mother made the decision to send me there, for we have little money and certainly no "prestige" or royalty in out lineage, as most girls at Moriki do. Apparently, I got in purely on scholarship. Lucky me.

I fall back onto my pillow with exhaustion. I lay gazing at the ceiling, letting my thoughts wander. College...homesick...dreams...Eventually his face appears in the white space above me. I close my eyes with a moan of despair.

"Go away…" I murmur, hoping to rid myself of the dream man. I open my eyes and sigh loudly.

Tomorrow will certainly be a long day.

-O-

"Kagome, did you remember to pack your toothbrush?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Did you pack all of your books?"

"I think so."

"Did you pack your-

"Mama!" I cry with an exasperated smile, turning away from my luggage to my mother standing nervously in the doorway, "I won't forget anything."

Mrs. Higurashi smiles sadly, holding her hands tightly in front of her. "I know, darling. I just…I want you to be prepared."

I continue to pack my clothes, a small smile of knowing on my face. I know how worried my mother is. She may not show it, but I know that me going off to school is one of the hardest things she's had to face. She was like this when I went to camp that one summer, and when I traveled to Europe with Eri. This time, though, I wouldn't be back for four years...

I pack the last of my shirts, giving it a fond pat. These would be my only ties to home. After giving my luggage a once over, checking to make sure I have everything,I shut the suitcase and flip the locks on either side with a faint click.

"Whew. All packed." I sigh, putting my hands on my hips.

Mama walks in and runs her hand over my suitcase. "Kagome," she says, glancing up at me with a serious lookon her face. I bring my hands down, and return her gaze. I know she's going to tell me something important.

"Just…always know that I love you," she comes forward and wraps her arms around me, squeezing me tight, "And I'll miss you." Her voice shakes, causing my stomach to tighten up with a sudden feeling of loss.

"I'll-I'll miss you too, Mama." I feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I feel so homesick already!

She pulls away and holds me at arms length. She gives a small laugh at the sight of my tear stained face. "You'll do fine, Kagome. I know it."

-O-

The voice comes over the intercom in a loud, overbearing tone. "This is stop 6 C. Please clear the doors. I repeat, this is stop 6 C."

I stand up with my luggage in hand, moving to the sliding doors of the bullet train. I don't have trouble getting out. It's too early for the train to be as crowded as it normally is. I step off thedeserted train and turn to watch it continue on, speeding away in a curving line back toward the city. I look around the station and try to get my bearings.

"Okay, Kagome," I whisper to myself, "Let's do it."

**-To Be Continued-**

AN: Please, minna, read and review! Thank you!

"_Make the most of yourself, for that is all there is of you." -Emerson_


	2. Friends

First off, thanks for the reviews so far. I always appreciate the feedback, both criticism and compliments.

Dione Ink-I'm glad you like my writing style. I know the last chapter was short. Every story I write seems to have a short first chapter. I promise this one is longer.

WaterAlchemist27-I'm on your favorites list? Thanks! I'm honored!

Tahitianbabe-Don't worry, Inuyasha and Kagome haven't met yet, but they will...(evil grin) I'm glad you like it so far.

And with that, on to the next chapter...

**-2-**

**Friends**

The first thought that came to mind when I saw Moriki Academy was: this is not an ordinary college.

I stand outside the entrance gate, my luggage in tow, simply gawking at the building before me. The Academy itself is located in a residential area outside the city, nestled back into the woods by the mountainside. The streets are small and un-crowded, giving it a small-town charm. It's not what I'm used to, being from the bustling city of Tokyo, but I like how peaceful and quite it is.

Even still, while the homes and businesses are plain and simple, Moriki is like a palace compared to them.

The front of the building is one story high, with a path of dark stones leading up to it. A shrine is located to the left of it, with a path of stones leading there as well. The building is made in the style of the old country, with the same sliding doors and shoji screens. A wooden deck runs along the perimeter of the entire building, and the sloping roof is made of black clay tiles.

It seems like I stepped back in time. It looks more like a castle(1) than a school.

After staring at the school for quite some time, I feel the chill of the morning air set in.

I rub my arms in an attempt to warm them. "I should probably get inside." I say to myself, mentally smacking my head for making such an obvious comment.

Grabbing the handle on my luggage, I walk on the stone path, my suitcase wheeling behind me. As I near the entrance, I can't help but look at the shrine. It is a much smaller shrine than the one at home, but it is still very nice. The praying temple is very beautiful, and when I look closely, I can see incense burning on the offering table in front of it. I can also see small statues on the grounds, one of Buddha, and another one that I can't quite make out.

I turn my attention away from the shrine to see the doors before me. The sign above the doors is carved in wood and reads "Sorayama Building". I frown.

Was that the name of my building? I reach into my pocket and pull out the folded piece of paper. It has on it all of my school information: my classes, my room number, etc. I scan the sheet until I find it. Higurashi Kagome...Sorayama Building.

Okay, I think, folding the paper and shoving it back into my pocket. So far, so good.

I see that there is a large handle connected to a bell next to the doors. I give it a large tug, due to its weight, and let it ring. It has a deep, low sound, and for a minute, I'm nervous that I've caused too much noise. It is early after all. Everyone is probably still asleep!

I wait at the door, my hands shaking from anticipation.

Finally, I hear footsteps on the other side. Then, a muffled voice says, "Go back to sleep, Korin. I'll get it."

I straighten up as the door slides open with a snap. On the other side is a tall girl, slightly older than me, with long brown hair and matching eyes. Her hair is done up in a high ponytail. She is very pretty, but she also looks slightly annoyed.

"Yes?" she questions groggily, obviously wanting to know why I'm there.

I put on my best smile, hoping I don't sound like a complete dork. "Hi, I'm Higurashi Kagome. I'm a new student here."

Her annoyed look is replaced with one of friendliness. "Oh, you're new? I'm Kogane, Musha Kogane(2)." She stands aside. "Here, come in."

"Thanks."

I step into the entryway. Kogane shuts the door behind me, with less force than when she opened it. She gives me a small smile then turns and walks down the hallway.

She calls over her shoulder, "Follow me."

I slip out of my shoes as quickly as possible. I have no choice but to carry them with one hand as I wheel my luggage with the other. As we walk down the hall, I first notice Kogane's uniform.

It isn't like normal school uniforms. It is a kimono style shirt, white, with dark green trousers that fall just above the feet. She wears white toe socks too. Over all, it is a very traditional look. I like it. The outfit looks very comfortable, and much better than my old uniform. I hated those short skirts!

I also look at the rooms that we walk past, trying to take in as much as possible. Most of the doors are shut, but some are open slightly. I can only see so much, but the rooms look very nice, with tatami flooring and large futon beds.

Kogane walks down to the end of the hallway and stops at a door marked 33. She turns to me and gestures to the door.

"Here it is. This'll be your room." She says. She opens the door for me.

It's so clean and nice! I step into the room, taking in the nice walls, the floor to ceiling closet, and the deck area in the back. I set my luggage down on the floor and heave a huge sigh of relief.

"This place is amazing." I whisper.

Kogane comes in and walks over to a small table by the futon. On it is a candle and box of matches. She gets out a match and strikes it on the box, lighting the candle. I silently wonder if they have no electricity.

"Yeah, it's great." She replies. "This is my third year here."

I knew she was older! I say to myself. "Wow, that's great. What are you majoring in?" I ask.

She smiles and sits down on the floor. "Criminal justice, for now."

I sit down across from her. "For now?"

She sighs. "Yeah, I mean, I want to be a police officer, but...sometimes I feel like it isn't what I really want to do."

I sit back on my hands and blow my bangs out my eyes. "Well, at least you have a major. I'm still not sure what I want to do..." I say, emphasizing the word "still".

Kogane smiles. "You'll figure it out. I didn't know when I first came here, either."

"I hope so." I say somberly, but already I feel better about being there.

Suddenly, a bell tolls in the distance. It rings out three times.

Kogane gives a slight jump, and moves to stand.

"What is it?" I ask, standing up as well.

"The morning meal bell toll." When she sees my confused expression, she elaborates, "It's kind of like an alarm clock, waking everyone up in the morning. We should probably get going."

"Okay." I say. Suddenly, a thought strikes me. "Wait! I don't have a uniform yet."

Kogane gives me a once over, a finger on her chin. "Hmm...We don't have time to get you a uniform yet...You'll just have to go without."

She goes toward the door leading out of my room. Great, I don't have a uniform...I'll stick out like a sore thumb for sure!

When I don't follow right away, Kogane turns back and notices my anxious face. "Don't worry so much." She chides, winking. "Now come on, let's go!"

I give a small laugh. "Okay, okay. I'm ready."

We walk out of the room, Kogane in front, me following in tow. I notice all of the other girls coming out of their rooms, each one with the same outfit as Kogane. Some of them look at me and whisper, and some don't even notice me. I try to avoid their stares.

A voice calls out as we exit the dorm house and take a path toward another building further back onto the grounds.

"Kogane!" It's coming from in front of us.

We both look up to see a short girl with shoulder length brown hair coming toward us. Her smile is sweet and innocent, and her form is lithe and small.

Kogane sees her and stops, waving. "Hey, Korin! Sorry I woke you this morning!"

Korin comes over and begins to walk with us. She laughs at Kogane's comment. "It's fine. I wanted to wake up early anyway."

Kogane raises an eyebrow. "You? Up early?"

Korin gives her a wink. "Just kidding!" Just then, she sees me. Her eyes grow wide, along with her smile.

"Hi!" she exclaims, seemingly overjoyed to see me. "Are you new? My name's Korin!" She looks so happy and cheerful, I feel like I've known her all my life.

"Yeah, I am new. I'm Kagome." I reply, unable to help the smile that comes to my face.

"Nice to meet you...Hey! Are you staying in Sorayama?"

"Yeah..." Is she always so excited? I've never seen a girl so enthusiastic!

"Great! So am I!" she replies, pulling on a small braid she has on the side of her head. "Oh, Sango, we should have a party!" she continues, looking to Kagome, the wheels in her head already turning with the idea of a party.

Kogane replies, "You'd have to run it by the headmaster first, but I don't see why not."

Korin claps her hands together. "Perfect! I love throwing parties!" Her grin is infectious, and I can't help but return it.

We come up to a building with many more floors than the dorm buildings. This structure looks much more modern than the rest of the grounds. It almost reminds me of my old high school, but on a much larger scale. I look up at the levels, counting six levels in all.

"Come on," Kogane says, "the meal hall is this way." She points in front of us, to a door a little to our left. Already the students are pouring into the building.

After squeezing through the entrance, we finally get into the cafeteria. The ceiling has a huge skylight that covers the majority of it, and in the center is a Zen-like garden with carefully trimmed trees and an ornate fountain.

The tables are long and low to the ground, with cushions scattered throughout the large room.

Korin gasps. "Look! It's egg omelets today!" She turns to Kogane and smiles. "You know how much I love omelets."

Without another word, Korin is speeding off to get in line.

Kogane catches my eye and gives me a knowing smile. "You've just met the happy and hyper Daijimi Korin(3)."

I smile. "I like her. She's really nice."

Kogane gives me a mock pout, putting on the full-throttle puppy dog eyes.

I roll my eyes. "But, of course, you're **much** nicer."

Kogane laughs, unable to hold the charade. "Thanks. So are you." She hooks her arm through mine and pulls me toward the line.

"Come on, we can't let Korin have all the omelets." She jokes.

I laugh and return her smile. How was I so lucky to come by such good friends? I give thanks for my good luck and take the tray for my food.

The future feels all the more bright, and I reach for the omelet packet with gusto. But something is going wrong. My vision is becoming blurry, and it feels like my hearing is muffled, as if I have cotton in my ears. My hand feels shaky, and before I can even try to get my bearings, I'm falling backward, my vision going dark.

_I brace for the impact of the ground, but I never feel it. Instead, I'm face to face with him. He looks almost the same, but his hair is shorter, and his eyes look darker than the last time I saw him. His face his half hidden in shadow, and I look up to see a huge tree above us. _

_His voice draws me back to him, and I get lost in his eyes once more._

"_You have to go back...Go back to your dream..."_

_I feel myself frown. "What do you mean?"_

_His eyebrows draw together, a look of frustration on his face. He folds his arms. "Just...remember your dreams. You have to go back." _

_I'm amazed. Is this real? I reach out, wondering if I can touch him, but before my hand reaches his chest, my sight becomes blurry once more. His mouth moves, but I can't hear his words._

"_Wait!" I cry, but it's too late. His face ripples before my eyes, and the sight of him, along with the tall tree, fades into a world of black. _

**-To Be Continued-**

1) castle-a castle in Japan isn't the same as a medieval. It looks more like a large shrine, with roofed decks running along the entire perimeter and very fancy designs

2)Musha Kogane-this is a character I made up. Musha means "warrior" and Kogane means "gold" (FYI-the name has an important meaning in the story later on)

3) Daijimi Korin-another made-up character. Daijimi is two words meaning "plain title". Korin means "child companion" (Her name has a hidden significance as well. You'll just have to read and find out! )

AN: Thanks to all the readers! I do hope you're enjoying it. Tell me what you think. I can take it!The next chapter will be up and running soon.

Until then,

&Niiroke&

"_Make the most of yourself, for that is all there is of you." -Emerson_


End file.
